Lost
by Lerysakon
Summary: Two-Shot Mai gets lost in the library and she thinks of a way to find her missing companion. NaruMai
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: (Two-Shot) Mai gets lost in the library and she thinks of a way to find her missing companion. (1****st**** chapter is in the POV of an outsider)**

**Pairings: Naru X Mai**

**A/N: This was originally a one-shot but, for some reason, I didn't think the second part should be placed here since the POV changes. So, the second part would be the second chapter. **

**I thought of this after reading this funny story in a joke book... =)**

**Disclaimer: Ghost Hunt is not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Komagata Daisuke sighed for the umpteenth time as he finished arranging another shelf of books. He never did like the library. The smell of old manuscripts did not appeal to him. Neither did the fact that there was hardly anyone around to socialize with. But he really needed money if he was going to buy a ticket to that concert he wanted to attend and if it required him to work in this place with a very irritable librarian, then so be it.

There weren't much people who worked in their enormous library. The total number of employees in the three-storey structure was four; that included the librarian. This meant that their pay was higher than what is usually earned in this job. Daisuke saw this as a good way to earn money; however, he didn't expect it to be _this_ tiring and boring.

He let out another sigh of exasperation. He was the type of person who preferred socializing than being alone. He had tried speaking to his co-workers but two of them would rather read books than talk to him while the other one was too arrogant for his liking. And, there was no way he was starting up a conversation with that old cantankerous librarian.

Daisuke turned to his cart and groaned. It seems that the number of books that he had to return was never-ending. Thinking of the reward he'll get when he finally finishes this summer job, he started to push his cart to another section of the library.

It was very easy to get lost in the library with its maze-like arrangement of shelves so Daisuke prided himself for his amazing sense of direction. He almost hummed a happy tune due to this achievement and partially paid attention to his surroundings. So, imagine his surprise when he found himself suddenly pushed to the ground with someone landing on top of him.

He grunted in pain. When he slightly recovered from the impact, he opened his mouth to verbally lash out at whoever bumped into him. However, whatever he was about to say died on his lips when he caught a glimpse of the girl on top of him. Not only was she a girl but a very cute one at that. She seemed to be still recovering from the fall so when she looked up at him, her round brown eyes widened in shock.

"I'm so sorry!" She stammered while trying to stand up as quick as possible. Daisuke didn't want to admit it but he felt slightly disappointed when she got off him. Hey, you couldn't blame him. Being deprived of socialization meant that whatever contact – whether it be physical or verbal – with another human the same age was to be savoured. Especially when that other human is an attractive member of the opposite sex.

When both of them were on their feet, Daisuke examined the girl from head to toe. She was slightly shorter than he was, only up to his eye level. Her chestnut hair was a few inches below her shoulder. She had a fair complexion that brought out her warm chocolate eyes. She looked up at him, worry in her eyes. Daisuke blushed at her expression that he thought was quite adorable.

"Are you alright? I'm really sorry; I shouldn't have been running around." She apologized.

"No, don't worry about it. It was just an accident." Daisuke assured, making sure to put on his most charming smile. "Are you on vacation here? I've never seen you around."

The girl smiled. "Oh no, I'm here for work. That's actually what I'm doing in this library, but I got lost." She explained sheepishly.

"Yeah, most people do tend to get lost here." Daisuke commented. "What are you looking for anyway? Maybe I could help you." He offered while hiding his excitement. Finally, someone to talk to!

The girl's eyes widened and she gasped. "Oh no, I almost forgot! I need to look for..." she trailed off and then grinned. She looked at Daisuke and abruptly grabbed his hands. "What's your name?"

Daisuke blushed at both the contact and the fact that the eager face of the girl was only a few inches from his. "Ko-Komagata Daisuke." Despite the fact that he was stuttering, his mind was cheering since this girl seemed to be interested in him as well.

"Komagata-san! Please do me a favour!" She said excitedly. Daisuke only nodded, silently wishing that she'd ask him out. "Just talk to me."

This confused the library employee but he consented. "Uh... sure. May I ask why?"

"I came here with someone but we got separated. So I'm looking for this person!" She explained. This perplexed Daisuke even more because this answer wasn't even connected to his question. "What's that got to do with me talking to you?"

The girl laughed.

"Well, you see, whenever I talk to a guy he—" She was cut off when a deep voice entered their conversation.

"Mai."

Both turned to the direction of the voice and found a young man staring at them with his piercing dark eyes. This young man was taller than Daisuke. He had black hair which contrasted with his pale skin. Daisuke noted that this guy wore a lot of black. He also had an intimidating aura about him that made Daisuke shiver a little. Though against his pride, Daisuke had to admit that this guy – based on his looks – was the type that girls would run after.

"Ah, Naru!" The girl – Mai was her name, he noted – exclaimed. "I've been looking for you!"

Naru – '_strange name'_ Daisuke thought – replied in an emotionless tone. "I didn't think you were stupid enough to get lost in a library."

Mai crossed her arms across her chest and stuck her nose in the air in an annoyed manner. "Sorry, your Highness. At least I'm not a jerk who leaves their companions lost in this maze."

"It's childish of you to blame your predicament on me, Mai."

"Hmph... Idiot Scientist." Mai muttered under her breath.

Daisuke watched the exchange with a raised brow. "Uh... is he...?"

Mai turned to him and smiled apologetically, as if she just remembered that he was there. "Oh, sorry Komagata-san, I was just telling you something before _someone_ rudely interrupted." She pointedly glowered at her companion before going back to Daisuke. The library employee noticed that – after a brief glance at Naru – this stoic guy was directing a chilling glare at him that it felt like spiders crawled up his spine. Daisuke did his best to ignore the fierce look directed at him and concentrated on the speaking girl.

"That guy over there is –" Mai had just started talking when she was grabbed by the arm and was practically dragged away from Daisuke. "He-hey! Naru! What are you doing?"

"Leaving." He simply replied. Mai raised her eyebrows in astonishment. "Really? How about the research for the case?"

"Mai, I'm fairly sure that you aren't blind." Naru answered while slightly raising his unoccupied arm to show the brown envelope in his grasp.

"Jerk." She mumbled as she looked over her shoulder and waved at the dumbfounded guy they left behind. "Uh... bye Komagata-san! Sorry for Naru's rude behaviour but we need to get back to work! Thanks for doing the favour! See you around!"

"Ah, Mai-san..." Daisuke started to call out but they were already too far away. To add to that, he caught a glimpse of the librarian heading his way – probably to check up on his work. He hung his head in defeat and sighed. "I didn't even get her number."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I MADE AN ARTWORK FOR THIS FANFIC! XD **

**The link is posted on my profile. Check it out and tell me your opinion on it (coz I worked really hard on both). The second chapter should be posted in a few minutes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: (Two-Shot) Mai gets lost in the library and she thinks of a way to find her missing companion. (1****st**** chapter is in the POV of an outsider)**

**This chapter is no one's POV.**

**Pairings: Naru X Mai; hints of Bou-san X Ayako and John X Masako **

**A/N: Here's the second part of the story. The fluff is here! **

**Disclaimer: Ghost Hunt is not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Naru! Slow down!" Mai complained. It was rather difficult to keep up with his big strides; especially when he was practically dragging her by the arm to the place they were investigating.

"We wasted enough time there, Mai, we have no time to slow down or stand around and chat. I don't pay you for that." Naru replied coldly.

Mai frowned and defended herself. "I wasn't standing around and chatting, as you eloquently put it. I was asking for help to find you."

"I see... and holding his hands was part of finding me?" He asked; his tone unchanging.

Mai's scowl, instead of becoming worse, turned into a pout. "I was so excited about my idea for finding you that I did it without thinking. I was only asking for a favour."

"That favour being?"

"To talk to me." She replied. Naru abruptly stopped and directed his piercing glance at her. She met his stare without flinching (whilst others would normally recoil under his gaze). Mai knew that he was silently _demanding_ for an explanation.

"I thought that if he talked to me I'll eventually find you!" She explained.

"How did you come up with such a ridiculous idea?" He asked. His tone was less aloof than before.

"Simple. Whenever I talk to some guy you always seem to appear out of nowhere." Mai said in a matter of fact tone. "Sometimes I think you're stalking me."

Naru glared at her. "You're an idiot if you think that I would stoop to an indecent activity such as stalking."

"I was just saying. Geez, Naru, stop being so uptight." Then she added. "And you didn't have to drag me away from Komagata-san. Have some manners! You could've just told me that we were leaving. He was really nice."

"You wouldn't think he's nice if he suddenly decided to do unseemly things to you." Naru's tone went back to being icy.

"Komagata-san wouldn't do that." She replied defiantly.

"How are you sure, Mai? You just met him."

"My gut instinct says so."

"Did your 'gut instinct' take into account the fact that _Komagata-san_ is a male teenager whose hormones are probably at its peak?"

Mai groaned in defeat. "Mou, Naru, you're exaggerating. I'm here and safe, aren't I? Let's just stop arguing, okay?" she pleaded. Naru stared at her for a while before turning around to resume walking. Mai sighed and jogged up to catch up to him. They walked in peace for a few minutes before Mai broke the silence.

"Ne, Naru..." she started while looking up at him with an innocent expression.

"What is it, Mai?" He asked without even sparing her a glance.

"Wouldn't you be considered as 'a male teenager whose hormones are probably at its peak'?" Mai questioned.

For a second Naru's steps faltered slightly, though only those who knew him very well – like Mai – would be able to notice the barely discernible action. Mai patiently awaited his response with a small smile on her face. Naru didn't disappoint her when he replied a few moments later.

"Unlike other male teenagers, Mai, I am not easily affected by insignificant matters such as hormones. Furthermore, I have perfect control over my emotions." Without even looking, Mai could already imagine the expression on his face. Then, Naru added. "Besides, I am evidently more intelligent and attractive than most of them." She can practically _hear_ his smirk in that statement.

"Narcissist." Mai commented.

"Ah, but you agree." He again stopped unexpectedly and leaned down so that his face was only inches from Mai's. "Don't you, Mai?"

Mai's features turned into a deep shade of red that would put tomatoes to shame. "I-I-..." She immediately pushed him away and pointed an accusing finger at his direction. "J-Jerk! You took me by surprise so that I'd agree!" Mai crossed her arms over her chest and looked away in a haughty manner. "Hmph, next time I get lost, I'm gonna look for a guy who's _nicer_ and wouldn't use such tricks to get me to bend to their will! I'll also make sure they're really good-looking so that you wouldn't be able to say any of those smart-assed egoistic statements of yours."

"I see." He said coldly. Mai's face fell as guilt washed over her. She didn't mean to get him upset. As she was about to turn to him to apologize, she felt her wrists being seized by rough hands. She was then pulled into something hard. Her eyes widened in surprise.

What Naru whispered into her ear made Mai's face – if it was possible – turn an even darker shade of red.

She didn't get to say anything since her boss already resumed walking while leading her by the hand. She followed him in a daze, still contemplating on his words. Before she knew it, they were already standing in front of a nice-looking two-storey house. As they entered the gate, Bou-san greeted the two.

"Hey, what took you guys?" Then, seeing their intertwined hands, the monk grinned. "Oh! Tsk,tsk,tsk you two. I expected better of you; especially you, Naru. You're the boss; you shouldn't go off dilly-dallying with your girlfriend while on a case. We're in the middle of a job!"

Before Mai could even retort, Naru already had a reply. "Speaking of jobs, shouldn't you be assisting your fiancé, Takigawa-san? Instead of fooling around like a buffoon?"

"Nah, she can take care of herself. Besides, what would that old lady do if I relax a bit?" Bou-san replied, not aware of the dark aura behind him.

_Whack!_

Bou-san crouched on the ground while holding his throbbing head. "Geez, woman! What do you have in that purse? Bricks?"

"You're supposed to be helping me stick these talismans around the house! Now get up you stupid monk and help me!" Ayako snapped whilst pulling a whining Bou-san by the ear. As they left, Masako walked up to the newly-arrived couple.

"Masako! When did you arrive?" Mai grinned. Masako, though covering the bottom half of her face with her sleeve, was evidently smiling back.

"Only a few minutes ago." The medium replied.

"Hara-san, will Brown-san be joining us?" Naru asked. Straight to the point, as usual.

Masako shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid not. He was called back to Australia again."

Mai placed her hand on Masako's shoulder. "It's taking quite a long time."

The medium shook her head. "It's alright; I expected that the process of leaving priesthood would take this long." Then she smiled wistfully. "But I don't mind waiting."

Mai was about to say something to Masako when Naru interrupted her. "Save this talk for later. I don't pay you to dawdle." Mai glared at him but he continued as if he wasn't being given the evil eye. "Hara-san, I want you to observe the different places in the house for paranormal activity. Mai, accompany her." Naru gave Mai a meaningful look that the latter understood instantly.

"Okay, Naru!" Mai exclaimed; cheerful at the fact that Naru just gave her an opportunity to lift the medium's mood. She and Masako were about to enter the house when Naru called Mai back.

"Mai, you dropped this." Naru said while taking her hand and inserting a ring into her ring finger.

The brunette stared at Naru with a puzzled expression. "But Naru, I don't own-"

"Don't lose it again."

"But this isn't-" She didn't get to finish her sentence because her stoic boss-slash-boyfriend left her in mid-sentence.

"Is something the matter, Mai?" Masako asked, seeing the confused expression on her friend's face.

"Yeah. Naru said I dropped this ring but that's impossible since I don't even own one." Mai explained as she pulled the simple silver band out of her finger. "I wonder where he-" she started but stopped immediately when she caught a glimpse of what was on the inside of the ring.

There, engraved on the inner part of the ring, were Naru's name – his real name – and hers.

_Oliver Davis – Mai Taniyama_

And between those names was a _kanji_. The _kanji_ for 'promise'.

Mai blushed. Masako glanced at what the other was looking at and gasped. "Would that be... a promise ring?" she asked, noting the character between the names.

Mai could only nod in reply. What Naru whispered to her earlier replayed itself in her mind. She finally understood the double meaning to those words.

"_In that case, I'll make sure not to lose you again."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE allow me to advertise the FANART I made for this! (Sorry, I'm proud of both so I wanna know what people think). Link is on my profile.**

**Anyway, that concludes the randomness I have thought of. I just love this couple. **

**Thank you for reading! *Gives virtual hug***


End file.
